


Ice Dragon

by Jimmy119



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 小林さんちのメイドラゴン | Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Gen, Has anyone else thought about this?, I'd really love if someone wrote their own interpretation of this?, Introspection, Round Robin, dragon!victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmy119/pseuds/Jimmy119
Summary: Victor is a dragon cursed to become a human and banished to the human world.





	Ice Dragon

Deep below the surface of a frozen lake in a vast ice cavern deep below a forgotten mountain range.

A dragon waited; he had delicate silver scales and clear green eyes like light reflecting through glacier fed water, he waited in complete silence as his home was invaded.

  
“You’re aware that you can’t stay neutral forever”

  
One of the other dragons called out and they advanced slowly into the cavern. There were three in their party; a serpentine grey with a white feathered tuft atop her head and wings like glittering knives, a blue-green with stubby horns and a ring of cream spikes around his neck like the ruff of a doublet and the scarred red-brown who had spoken with such spite and proud righteousness in his voice.

  
“No. I have made my choice plain to you and the others” the lilting and musical voice rang out from no discernible direction as though it came from the crystalline ice that shone around.  
“I will remain out of your wars and squabbles”

  
“Ha!” the red-brown scoffed snout twisting with a slimy grin “But surely you know that even your inaction influences the cause? What will the chaos faction do I wonder? May hap they were to learn of your inaction to aid the mate of their leader? How you left her to die by human hands? Surely you aren’t naive enough to believe they’ll forgive and just leave you be?”

  
This time the grey stepped forward as they slowly circled the iced over lake in the center of the cavern, with a swift inhale and a loud hissing roar she breathed blue flames across the snowy surface rendering the thick ice crystal clear revealing the glacial green eyes that glared up from below.

  
“Forgiveness and cowardice is not in our nature” she announced with a voice like razor blades on silk. “If you are not with us you are against us and we shall deal with you as such”

  
A sharp sound like shattering glass echoed across the caverns as the ritual circle the blue-green had been pacing around the lake lit up in a blinding flash that seared hot-pain across the ice dragon in the lake’s mind and he roared and the memory-dream shattered around him.  
*

*  
Victor shivered as he brushed off his boots on the way into the rink, a rink he had called home since he was 10 and a rep had seen him ice skating while on an outing with the orphanage he had spent the first ten years of his human life in.

  
He remembered that wonderful moment at a winter park in ratty hired skates as he glided out onto the ice and finally felt like himself again for the first time after the night he was cursed into this frail human body in this frail magic less world.

  
He remembered fondly the first days when he moved from the orphanage to the boarding dorms behind the rink, his old social worker a patient older man had asked if he was happy to be getting such an opportunity.

  
He remembered nodding in excitement but expressing that he would miss the babushkas who volunteered at the orphanage and the company of the other kids.  
He remembered how intimidating the jealousy of the other students used to be that this ridiculous urchin turned up one day sponsored by their own coach and was so inexplicably better than them.

  
He remembered winning his first gold medal at a local event barely a month later and the coach taking him out to buy new clothes and introducing him to Yakov for the first time, of sitting there in bewildered silence as he was informed that he would be added to the group under Yakov’s direct tutelage.

  
When a uncomfortable strange purgatory suddenly became his new reality and a world he would genuinely enjoy.  
This world that would eventually introduce him to Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> So i had this weird thought that Tohru and Victor both have their meet cute when their love interest is drunk and invites them home and idk... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I'd be cool if anyone else has thought about this? how would you see this playing out?


End file.
